Street Rats
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: Aladdin and Sora  were born street rats. The were like brothers but then one day their relationship changed when Sora came back from his shower to find Aladdin doing something and they act on their instincts.
1. Disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.


	2. Chapter 1

**Street Rats **

Aladdin and Sora were born street rats living on the street having nothing but each other as family. Stealing food and water from the local street vendors, or scheming to get something they need but knew that they knew would be hard to steal.

Two figures loomed in the shadows stalking a street vendor's booth

"You're sure this will work right ," asked a whispering voice.

"Yes now quiet and get in position this is gonna take timing."

"NOW!" The taller of the two figures called out.

In the midst of the afternoon rush of the bazaar with voices and people huddling about moving from one booth to the next a sandy brown haired boy ran in the middle of a group of potential buyers looking for what he wanted and waiting for the older black haired boy to give the signal by distracting any eyes away from the smaller boy.

The signal was given and the sandy haired boy did as he did many times before with the taller boy gave the best distraction. Seconds passed liked hours while he finished "gathering" what the two had planned to steal from the unsuspecting vendors. By the time the older boy had finished with the momentary distraction, the smaller boy had already slinked away into the shadows. The cries of the vendors realizing that he all had been robbed looked back to see the other boy gone without a trace.

The two met back at their hideout/house reaping their rewards. The sound of gold coins and other trinkets hitting the floor and bag full of food falling over and spilling its contents. The sound of laughter filled and echoed out of their house. As the patted each other and each taking a fruit and sinking their teeth into the freshness of it. With juices spilling from their mouths as they looked at one another as they realized they made a nice hull of supplies.

"Perfect as always. Right Aladdin?"

"Perfect as the plan, and the man who planed it"

The smaller boy laugh at the last part.

"Yeah whats so funny there Sora?"

"You a man? Yeah right."

"More of a man than you."

"You're only older by two years and hardly a man. If anything you're much as a man, as I am."

"Oh really? Is that so? I'll show you how much of a man I am." With that Aladdin took off his vest and flexed his tight muscles showing them off to Sora. "See."

"Ha! So what I can do that to," with that Sora took off his shirt and flexed his muscles to Aladdin. "See we're exactly the same."

"Alright, alright I see your point, now come on and sit down and lets just relax we can eat like kings for a few days.

Sora sat down next to Aladdin on the stairs that led to their private view of the the bazaar. Looking down and laughing at the vendors all scratching their heads and a few of them their asses.

The two sat there with their tops off and sweating out the rest of the day as the day grew hot.

Aladdin must have dosed off because when he woke up he saw the younger boy almost naked. Making Aladdin feel compelled to compliment the younger boy. "Take it off, Sora and do a little dance." Making kissing sounds afterwards.

Sora jumped up from the sudden voice and turned to see Aladdin awake. Laughing as he jokenly started to dance in front of Aladdin; provoking more cheers and his body was glistening with sweat. "I thought you were asleep. I was gonna go take a bath. I knew you'd wake up I would have gotten naked outside," Sora said; as he pulled up his pants.

"What' s stopping you go ahead get naked. Matter of fact I think I might do it to. Go take your bath." Aladdin shushed Sora out with his hand to go to their "bath-tub", which was nothing more than a really big barrel pot they found in the bazaar one left out to be forgotten.

Aladdin's mind kept flashing images of the naked Sora to his mind. Seeing his hands gliding across the fair skinned boy in contrast to his tanned body. His body reacted to the thoughts that flooded his mind. More and more images flooded into his mind things he dreamt of doing to him. Aladdin shooked the thoughts from his head, he couldn'y believe that he was thinking about Sora like he was. Sora was like a brother to Aladdin. Sure a brother you watch grew up, someone who looked sexy with sweat covering his body, who had very intimate dreams every night, since they both started to become men, and came every night. Sure he just wanted to help him release that pressure he knew they both had building in them. Aladdin caught himself slightly rubbing himself through his pants.

_Maybe getting naked was a bad idea_, Aladdin thought. He had pretended not to notice that Sora had release himself every night and with only a changes of pants he was forced to wear them all day. Aladdin did the same thing but he always somehow in his sleep pulled himself free of the pants and came on his chest or the floor. The growing heat made it impossible for Aladdin to leave his pants on, leaving his no other choice but to free himself of the constricting fabric.

Aladdin knew that Sora like to take long baths and knew if he worked fast he might be able to free himself of some pressure to be able to be naked around Sora. Aladdin played with his body as he always did first with his nipples getting hard and pinching them and he felt himself grow. Then taking one hand moving it down and slowly start to jerk himself off. Small moans filled the room as he knew Sora might hear him with the "bath-tub" being right outside the gaping hole that lead to the other way out of their house.

Aladdin continued to play with himself moving his hands up and down his eight inch shaft taking time to play with tip and opening causing loader moans to escape from his mouth. Aladdin switched places when he felt the first signs of his release coming early, he didn't want that yet and started to play with balls. Squeezing, pulling, and repeating it, until he felt himself growing soft and returned his attention back to his shaft this time with pre-cum spilling from his from as he jerked himself with both hands. Aladdin lost himself as he hadn't notice the soaking wet Sora come back it to the room with a loose towel around his waist.

Sora came back to find that Aladdin was naked like said he would be, but he was shocked to see him jerking off slightly moaning his name. Sora was mesmerized by the sweat covering  
Aladdin's body the tan that he had from all the time in the sun. His developing muscles working on making go over the edge. Sora wanted to watch Aladdin go over and release himself on his chest. But before Sora knew it he and Aladdin were startled by the sound of him tripping over the loot they stole. Sora caught himself before falling any further than he already did, Sora looked up and so that Aladdin had stopped frozen realizing that Sora must have seen or heard enough to know what he was thinks about as he jerked himself.

Aladdin threw his arms up before he could finish what he started, looking at what caused the crashing sound he heard. He looked down to see Sora, who had finished his bath and lost track of time, Sora was still soaking wet he must have clean himself off and poured one last load of water on himself to keep cool for the rest of the day. Aladdin watched as Sora get up from where he was and realized that Sora was naked and soaking wet standing right in front of him, with his own dick growing hard.

Sora couldn't himself as if he was someone's puppet as he watched himself walk over to Aladdin and fall on his knees and taking him into his mouth. Sora become intoxicated by the taste, the feel, the smell of Aladdin's dick, he found himself quickly moving his head up and down it wanting take Aladdin's seed and drink it.

Aladdin's dirty thoughts became reality as he watch the soaking brown haired boy devouring him, quickly learning to take more than he should have and find the spots that made him want to cum even more. Aladdin arched his back into the feeling and started to buck his hips into his friends mouth. Soon placing his hands on top of the wet hair grabbing it and making the younger boy take him more and more, harder, and faster with the passing minutes and even calling out the boy's name and moaning in ecstasy. Aladdin felt the warm hands of the boy on his waist bracing himself and helping him to slid into his mouth. Aladdin found himself reaching his peak and wanted to warn Sora of the coming end, but his surprising skills overwhelmed his as he buck one last time into his mouth letting himself go filling and spilling out of his mouth.

Sora knew that Aladdin tried to warn him but all he managed was to moan out _I'm gon.._ and that was it before he felt Aladdin twitching and pulse himself into his mouth. Sora tried to drink in all of Aladdin but Aladdin was cumming to much and to fast for Sora to keep up with, causing his mouth to fill and overflow with him dripping out of corners of him mouth. Sora bobbed his head down on last time sucking hard as he came back up, until finally pulling himself off with load pop from Aladdin.

Aladdin's breath was ragged and low when he asked, "Oh, god Sora where did you learn to do that?"

"Royal Guards caught me that one time, and well lets just say I _paid_ them off really well. That they let me go." Sora said bluntly why wiping and licking up what had spilled from his mouth before sucking it from his fingers.

Aladdin found himself compelled to stop Sora before drinking the last drops of his seed. Aladdin grabbed Sora's hand before he could take that final drops into his mouth and taking them into his own and then bringing their lips together sharing in the taste of himself and Sora's mouth. As they shared in the kiss of one another Aladdin carried Sora onto his body lying him on top his body making them realize that they were naked and their bodies reacted to the touch of each other making excited at the feeling of their skins touching.

Sora loved the feeling of their bodies touching making him writhe in bliss wanting more contact. Sora felt Aladdin's firm hand at his face rubbing his cheek before moving to the back his head forcing him deeper into the kiss. Sora let Aladdin have complete control as he felt his tongue slid into his mouth and forcing himself into him, feeling his tongue looking for a sign of enjoyment, and signaled by moaning into the kiss. Letting his hands wonder 'til they find his chest rising and setting as he noticed that they both were breathing rapidly, breathing through the kiss which had last sometime.

Aladdin broke the kiss against his will when he found the jagged steps digging into his back to much. Aladdin led Sora to the floor of the house and continue what he started, forcing himself into Sora's mouth, and Sora finding and rubbing the places that made writhe in pleasure. Aladdin protested as he felt Sora brake the kiss this time, and watched the boy get up from the floor and stand in front of him. Looking down with his eyes filled with lust, telling him something that he pieced together.


	3. Chapter 2

Aladdin broke the kiss against his will when he found the jagged steps digging into his back to much. Aladdin led Sora to the floor of the house and continue what he started, forcing himself into Sora's mouth, and Sora finding and rubbing the places that made writhe in pleasure. Aladdin protested as he felt Sora brake the kiss this time, and watched the boy get up from the floor and stand in front of him. Looking down with his eyes filled with lust, telling him something that he pieced together.

Sora waited for Aladdin to realize what he wanted him to do, and was glad to see his mind figure what he wanted. Sora moaned as he felt Aladdin grab him and jerk him off., toying with him before finally swallowing him. Aladdin had a harder time than Sora did by swallowing him, he was surprised to find that the younger was just as big as him, but Sora had a surprising girth that made it harder to fully take him in at once than Sora had done to him. But he knew he wanted this to do the exact same that had done to him and learned to widen and suppress the instinct to choke at the length and width of Sora. Breathing came next to his mind, then the thoughts of finding the spots that made Sora want to release himself into Aladdin's mouth, and finally the hardest thing of all acting all at once with them.

Moving his head up and down Sora's shaft, taking the time pull himself off and take a deep breath as tried to learn to breath through his nose, as he acted on Sora, find every spot on Sora he could to make him come racing to the edge. But the task of sucking Sora became even harder when he felt the younger boy's hands force him faster, deeper, and harder on to him, while Sora bucked his hips into Aladdin's mouth making the task even harder. But nonetheless he managed to take him as Sora wanted, whether he was ready or not. Aladdin knew he was learning fast as he heard Sora constantly moan his name and other sounds of bliss. Aladdin after passing minutes learned to be as skilled as Sora was on him, and soon felt Sora starting to pulse and twitch in his mouth and Sora was riding the feelings to the edge that he couldn't warn Aladdin of the pending climax. But Aladdin didn't care he felt like he deserved it after gave little warning to Sora when the roles were reversed.

Aladdin was brought back to the task at hand when he tasted and felt Sora fill and over load his mouth as he did to the younger boy. Aladdin drank as much as he could be with this being his first time at this he couldn't keep up. Mimicking the same actions that Sora had done to him when he down on his knees. As repeated the last action letting the popping sound echo throughput their house until Sora fell to his knees as Aladdin gather the spilt liquid from his face; watching Sora mimic him this time as he drank himself from Aladdin's hands.

Until the cycle completed itself with them sharing in another kiss with the taste of Sora filling their mouths and Sora took dominance of the kiss and grabbed Aladdin as he laid him on top of himself, their hands finding their way to each other bodies and rubbing one another. Until they started to writhe against one another's bodies as their members started to rub against each other making them want more pleasure then they already have had.

Soon they found themselves on their knees grinding on one another, hands storming against the other's skin, grabbing turning to groping. Before the knew it one of them had carried the other on top of a crate that was their table. Aladdin was top of Sora kissing him from head to stomach, always careful to tease the younger boy with the thought that he might repeat his actions. Sora's hands found their way into Aladdin's hair kneading them into his skin , begging for him to stop teasing and do want they both craved for.

Aladdin couldn't take the pressure of teasing Sora and himself by not continuing their actions. Aladdin gave in to their desires and slid his fingers into his mouth coating them with generous amounts saliva. Making sure that he had more then enough to ease what they wanted to do each other. Aladdin slid one finger into Sora waiting for any signs of pain or discomfort, but he showed only signs of pleasures for the sudden feeling in him. Aladdin slid the next fingers and still nothing but pleasure; continuing he slid a third that made Sora sigh a little out of pain until Aladdin started to move his fingers inside him. Sora arched his back in pleasure sliding himself on to Aladdin's fingers; letting moans escape from his mouth.

Aladdin slid his fingers out of Sora hearing a small protest before he lets out moans of pleasure as Aladdin had slid himself quickly into Sora making arch more. Aladdin wanted to stop and make sure Sora was alright before he felt the younger boy's legs wrapping tightly around his waist and forcing Aladdin deeper into his body. Aladdin took the sign to _don't stop keep going _as the Sora wanted. Aladdin wanted to start off slow to let Sora grow accustom to him but Sora loved the feeling of Aladdin sliding rapidly and wanted that more.

Sora felt Aladdin take the sign with his legs tightening and loosening as to keep sliding fast and deep into his body. As Aladdin began to do as Sora wanted and let himself lose control as he felt Aladdin quickly find the spot that he wanted him to hit. Making Sora moan out in constant never ending moans that echoed through their house and into the street, but were luckily muffled by the sounds of the busy vendors and buyers walking and yelling out their goods, Sora started to play with himself as he felt Aladdin constantly hit him into bliss. Sora even found the mind set to squeeze himself around Aladdin's thrashing eight inch shaft as he seemed to gain more speed.

Aladdin found harder and harder to maintain speed and control of not letting himself spill into Sora who made even more harder when one of his hands made their way to his chest, and started to play with his nipples only adding to the already drowning orgasmic feelings overwhelming him. But Sora wanted more from him more speed, more power, more pleasure Aladdin grabbed Sora by his hips and pushed himself and Sora in to one another, but that wasn't enough and grabbed the other side of the crate giving the leverage to give what Sora wanted from him. Hearing Sora cry out in pleasure giving signs that he enjoyed the add pleasure he was feeling, and Sora added a new level of pleasure he started to kiss, suck, and bite on Aladdin's ears, neck and lips.

Sora loved the feeling of Aladdin thrashing into his body and the when Aladdin had grabbed the table that only brought Sora to a whole new level of pleasure making him race to the edge, but Sora wanted Aladdin to join and go over the edge with him. Sora craned his neck up to Aladdin's and started to kissing turning into sucking and then into biting; making sounds of pleasure escape from Aladdin's mouth and uttering words that he hardly ever said. Sora knew everything he was doing was driving Aladdin crazy and he loved it. Sora was snapped back into the moment when heard Aladdin's voice.

"Sora! Sora! Sora! God fucking damn it! Sorrr. Soooora! SORA!", was all Aladdin screamed as he thrusted violently signaling that he couldn't hold him anymore.

Sora cried out as he felt Aladdin's final thrusts into his body, hearing his name being called out to the heavens, and finally the sudden blissful feeling of Aladdin's warm liquid washing inside him and spilling out from his body. Sora pushed himself up and down onto Aladdin as he felt him finally ride out the orgasism, until he reseted his head into the curve of Sora's neck and his hands sliding up and down his back.

"Aladdin?", was all Sora asked as he stared down at Aladdin's tilted head.

Sora was surprised what came next. That Aladdin had enough energy to carry them back onto the table as they had some how were sitting on the floor. Sora watched as Aladdin was now covered in sweat slump to one side of Sora on the table and breathing rapidly catching his breathe. A smile crossed Aladdin's face as he noticed Sora's questions.

"Sora...that...was...just...so...so...fucking...amazing. God...damn...it.", Aladdin taking a breath after every word as if he just ran for his life.

"Yeah...you for maybe but...ummm...I still need to be set free." Sora said as he signaled with his eyes and face that he stilled hadn't freed himself into bliss as Aladdin had done.

Aladdin followed Sora's signs as he stared down to see that Sora was still hard and throbbing wanting to be released. Aladdin moved his hand down to give Sora that release but his arm felt like it was solid gold. Aladdin tried again but was stopped by Sora and looked up to see a smile cross his face that broke when he spoke.

"Uh,uh. I wanted to be freed a different way." Sora spoke bluntly to Aladdin.

"What you want me to...", Aladdin's sentence left him as he watched Sora.

Sora moved up from the table and stood by Aladdin's lower body that was hanging off the table. Looking up at Aladdin, "Not that way but how about I repay the favor to you this time.

Aladdin looked on as Sora slowing lowered his hands to Aladdin's ankles and grabbed them, rasing his legs to his waist and slowing making them dance across Aladdin's skin until he wrapped the around his own waist.


	4. Chapter 3

Sora moved up from the table and stood by Aladdin's lower body that was hanging off the table. Looking up at Aladdin, "Not that way but how about I repay the favor to you this time.

Aladdin looked on as Sora slowing lowered his hands to Aladdin's ankles and grabbed them, rasing his legs to his waist and slowing making them dance across Aladdin's skin until he wrapped the around his own waist.

Aladdin was memorized as he watch Sora's face slid down until it was covered by his waist Aladdin wondered what Sora was doing until Sora gave him that answer. Aladdin found himself arching into Sora's touch, feeling a warm figure easily sliding into him. At first Aladdin thought it was his fingers covered in saliva, but when he felt the slickness and the pointed tip sliding deeper and deeper into him. Until his face met him Aladdin knew that Sora was using his tongue to probe deep into his body and preparing him for the coming entrance of his endowed shaft.

Aladdin's mind was brought back into the moment when he realized that he calling Sora's name and had his hands sprawling through his damp hair. Sora was very skilled with his tongue first when he was sucking on Aladdin and now carving out a path with his tongue in his ass. Aladdin moaned as he felt Sora find spots that made his inside twitch with anticipation and more moans escaping his throat when he started biting into him.

Aladdin moaned signs of protest as he felt Sora's tongue slid out from him and leaving wanting more, but his need to filled was once again more than satisfied as he felt Sora slid ever so easily into at first. But cries of mixed pain and pleasure came calling out from his mouth as he felt his tightness squeezing down on Sora's size making him moan at the pain slowly turning into unbearable pleasure. Aladdin felt his insides on fire as he felt Sora glide in and out of his body as fast as he could always hitting him on the spot that made him crave more and more of Sora.

Sora slid his hands across Aladdin's skin as he rampaged through hearing moans of bliss escape him, and more moan came out he found Aladdin's nipples squeezing them and rubbing his chest repeatedly. Feeling his body arching itself into his touch craving for more pleasure for Sora to offer and for him to receive as he let out endless moans of bliss and continued to arch into what ever part Sora touched. Sora loved the sounds that Aladdin made driving his more rapid wanting to hear more of his name mixing with moans. Sora grabbed Aladdin's legs and raised up over his head in one swift motion while never stopping himself from bashing deeper in his body. Sora repositioning himself with more room to move with he found that he could slid deeper into Aladdin.

Sora pulled himself out of Aladdin until the tip was all that was still inside then grabbing Aladdin's legs again twisted his body to the side thrusting himself hard with one motion making him call words and curse in between them. Sora kept thrusting into Aladdin for some time before he repeated his actions and this time twisted him so they both faced the same direction, and moved one hand to the front of Aladdin's body find a renewed shaft hard and bouncing with his thrusts. Sora slid his hands slowly against the front of Aladdin making sure prolong and make enough friction as possible before he reached out and took hold of Aladdin and vigorously and firmly tugged at the skin making as much friction as possible. Sora heard moans of approval as he matched his hand to the rhythm of his hips and making Aladdin feel new levels of pleasure.

Aladdin moaned more words that by this point where slurred; Aladdin in an attempt to feel Sora better inside leaned back and started to buck his hips down on Sora while he slid into him making the feeling even more orgasmic then it already was. Aladdin felt one of Sora's hand burning hot as he wrapped it around his neck and guide him into a kiss that wrapped them ecstasy. Sora broke their kiss as he returned Aladdin to where to the position where they had started and this time to Sora grabbed the other end of the table as he felt himself reaching the point of release.

Sora had lost all rhythm that he had before but gain more power with every thrust as he work hard and fast on himself and Aladdin's body. Aladdin had also grabbed the other end of the table to support themselves from ending up on the floor again, and to have something to hold on to as he felt his insides being torn apart as Sora gave all his power into pounding into Aladdin's body. Aladdin moaned and found himself wrapping his legs tight against Sora's waist and pushing himself down harder and deeper with every thrust Sora gave as he started to reach his climax. Sora pumped Aladdin as hard as he could with his thrust wanting them to go climax together and letting out moans of his own as he felt himself twitch and pulse inside Aladdin; who started to clench himself around Sora's shaft.

Both Aladdin and Sora closed their eyes as they reached their end, with Aladdin letting himself spray across their chests sliding down Sora's torso. As he let himself line the insides of Aladdin filling him and spilling from his hole. Sora's legs grew weak immediately after releasing himself inside Aladdin; and neither one of them let go of the table as Sora fell to his knees with Aladdin still on top of him. From the fall Aladdin felt Sora slid in deep one last time as their bodies hit the ground.

Both of them were weak from their actions and neither one of them moved for sometime, until night fell upon Agrabah and the two rubbed each other's skin, both trying to catch their breathes, breathing ragged, and their bodies covered in mixture of sweat, water, and sperm. But they both loved the feeling their seeds lining the floor tiles as the grabbed a large blanket and pulled over their bodies as they slept together, their skin touching, breathing against one another, and while sleeping whispering confession of love to one another.


	5. Notes

please read some of my others stories and comment please.

and if you want more of a certain story then leave a comment and i'll to see what I can come up with. Thanks

also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned)

-BlueOrchid-9


End file.
